Red Pyramid Rules
by Xheroh
Summary: This is a Pitch Black and OC oneshot. It also has slight spoilers to Silent Hill Revelations (which is amazing, so go watch it). Review and tell me what you think about it. {I do not own ROTG} T for language, Valory drops the F-bomb a few times.


Pitch one-shot

* * *

Name: Valory Bennett (Jamie's Older Sister)

Age: 17 (junior in high school)

Sex: Female

Looks: Long ginger hair. Pale skin with freckles on face. Long nails painted black with little skulls on them. Slender figure with large breasts.

Clothes: Black skinny jeans, and a Cradle of Filth band tee. Wears arm warmers that look like the Jeff Hardy would wear. Long black leather boots, like the ones Alice wears from Resident Evil. Doctor Who Tardis earings, and 'Snake Bites' lip rings.

Personality: The most feared teen in town. Nice to people who interest her. Likes all things dark. Jamie constantly annoys her with talk of 'Guardians'. Loves to sing, and has her rat Socceratees on her shoulder at all times, more or less.

Crush: Pitch Black

Start:

I walked through the graveyard with a spring in my step and a smile on my lips.

"Where has all of your innocence gone; little one, it's okay, let it go; don't you wanna be free! Where are all of your excuses now; little one, it's so easy, let them go; turn yourself in to me!" I sang out the chorus to 'Welcome to Chaos' by: Son of Rust. I walked on and spotted a tall grey skilled man with swept back black hair staring at me. I noticed that he seemed to be alone. He just stared at me and it was starting to creep me out.

"And it's so easy when you're EVIL! This is the life, you see; The DEVIL tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm EVIL! And I do it all for free; Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!" My voice rang out. "I, pledge, my alligence; to, all things dark; and I, promise on my dam-ned soul; to, do as I am told; Lord, Beelzebub has never seen; a soldier quite like me; not, only does his job, but does it happily!" I continued without skipping a beat. "I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall; I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull!" At that the man's eyes widened. "I'm the dagger in your back, an extra turn upon the rack; I'm the quivering of your heart, a stabbing pain, a sudden start! And it's so easy when you're EVIL! This is the life, you see; The DEVIL tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm EVIL! And I do it all for free; Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!" I sang 'When You're Evil' by: Voltaire and glanced over at the man, still staring at me. I sighed and turned to him.

"Sir, please stop staring at me, it's a little creepy-stalker-ish dontcha think?" I told him and he looked at me in awe.

"You can see me." He mumbled in surprize and I cocked a brow.

"Well, ya! We're the only ones here. Are you alright?" I asked as he swayed on his feet.

"My head. Dammit!" He said and I jogged up to him, steadying him with my hands on his shoulders., and noticing the fact that his head is bleeding.

"Come with me, I'll fix that up and you can tell me what happened." I said sweetly and looped one of his arms around my shoulders, leading him towards my house. He glanced behind us frequently, as though looking at someone I couldn't see; yup, concussion. I started up my walkway and he froze.

"Why are we going here?" He asked me and I frowned slightly.

"Because I live here. Come on, I'll make sure to keep the brats out of your hair while I fix ya up. They know better then to go into my room anyway." I said and he reluctantly allowed my to pull him inside. I led him up to my room and sat him on my bed, closing to door and locking it. "It's easier to do things for me when I have the door locked." I explained and he smiled lightly.

"You don't need to do this, miss-?" He let it hang.

"Valory Bennett. And yes, I do." I said and he sighed.

"I am Pitch Black." He said and I stared at him. "Yes, that is my real name."

"Well... It's an amazing name. I wish my name was something cool like that." I said and walked into my bathroom, coming out with my first aid kit. I sat next to him and started parting his hair, looking for the source of the blood.

"If you know what I am, you wouldn't be helping me, miss Bennett." He spoke softly.

"Oh, I beg to differ! And call me Valory." I said and found a deep gash on his hairline.

"I'm the Boogeyman." He said and closed his eyes, as though he was just waiting for me to pull away in disgust and order him to leave. I just opened the kit and pulled out some sanitary wipes, opening them and lightly dabbing his wound. His eyes flew open and he stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled and opened a bandage, placing it on the wound, firmlessly and without much pain.

"I, pledge, my alligence; to, all things dark; and I, promise on my dam-ned soul; to, do as I am told." I sang softly and closed the kit, standing and placing it in my bathroom, before sitting beside him once again. "You okay mr. Black?" I said and he smiled softly.

"I am fine, call me Pitch, Valory." He requested and I smiled happily up at him.

"Well alright. As the doctor, I deem you not healed enough to leave tonight, so you have to stay here and watch scary movies with me." I said triumphantly and he chuckled amusedly.

"As you wish, Valory." He gave in and I smiled happily, hopping up and popping Nightmare on Elm Street into the DVD Player, turning the volume up high and walking over to the window, closing the blinds and black-out curtains, returning to sit besides Pitch on the bed.

_FF_

Sometime during the movie we scooted back so that our backs were pressed to the headboard and I had my head on his shoulder.

PITCH POV

I looked down at the teenager that seemed to be unmoved by the terrors on the screen. I smiled lightly and pulled her closer to my side, watching as she shifted to compensate, hooking an arm around my waist on instinct. I snapped my eyes to the door as the Guardians enteres via Easter Bunny Hole. I glared at them and leaned slightly towards the woman at my side.

"Hmmm. Nightmare on Elm Street is one of my three favorite scary movie series. Lets watch Halloween, another of my favorites." She said and stood, walking back over to the DVD Player, popping the dvd in and falling back in bed with me, snuggling once again to my side. I put my arms around her and signalled the Guardians to leave with a jerk of my head.

_FF three months_

VALORY POV

"Yo Pitch what should we watch tonight?" I asked my best friend, kneeling in front of my new blu-ray dvd player.

"Do you have anything new?" Asked the smexy nightmare king. I smiled at the man I've secretly been in love with for about two months now.

"Yeah I do! It's called Silent Hill Revelations." I said and he smiled at me, watching as I popped the dvd in, hopping onto the bed. Like always, he put his arms around me and placed me on his lap, burying his head into my hair with a sigh.

The movie ended and my jaw finally closed from it's slack position.

"Did you fucking see that?!" I demanded and he cocked a brow.

"What?" He asked and I laughed giddily.

"FUCKING RED PYRAMID SAVED HER FROM THE CREEPY CHICK!" I screeched and laughed happily. "Red Pyramid has always been my favorite Silent Hill character, movie or game, and now he finally gets the recognition he deserves!" I cheered and Pitch chuckled, pulling me flush against him. "Pitch?" I questioned.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question, Valory." He said and I cocked my head to the side. He shifted me so that I was straddling him, making me blush.

"Ya?" I asked simply, not trusting myself not to blurt something stupid out.

"Do you love me?" He asked seriously, looking me in the eye. 'I'm Valory Bennett, I don't shy away from anything!' I thought strongly.

"Yes." I stated confidently as he stared deeply into my soul, searching for a reason to believe that I'm lying. "Have I ever lied to you?" I asked and a smile crept its way onto his face.

"No, you haven't. It's a good thing you love me, because otherwise this would be considered taking advantage of you." He said and tangled his right hand into my hair, wrapping the other tightly around my waist. He pulled me close and pressed his lips tightly to mine. I gasped in surprize, allowing his tongue to dart passed my lips and tangle with my own. I moaned as his lips molded to mine and closed my eyes as his left hand slipped under my shirt, running up and down my back. He detached our lips keeping his centimeters from mine as I opened my eyes, staring up into his golden orbs. "I love you, Valory Bennett. Be my nightmare queen?" He asked and I chuckled at his cheesiness.

"Request accepted, my love." I agreed anyway and it was sealed with a soul shattering kiss.

* * *

WOOO! I like this one, Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
